Fantasy
by Void-chan
Summary: Yullen PWP Oneshot. Warning: Contains Yaoi!


Void: Welcome! How is everyone today?

Kanda: The readers don't care about you, dumbass. They just want to read the fucking story!

Void: Waah! Yuu is being mean to me!! Be nice or I'll put cat ears on you and make you dance in front of the whole Order!

Allen: ... +nosebleed+ +faints+

Void: Heh, Allen is kinky!

* * *

**+FANTASY+**

Allen walked down the halls of the Black Order deep in thought. Needless to say, when he came back to reality he was lost. Very lost.

"Damn it! I've already been past here four times! Where's my room?!" Ruffling his hair in frustration, Allen growled in his throat as he looked around, trying to get the images of his day dream out of his head. Looking down at himself, Allen's cheeks flared pink as he noticed what his fantasizing had caused. Letting out a small 'Eep', the cursed teen closed his eyes, willing the uncomfortable tightness in his pants to disappear before someone saw him.

Letting out a sigh, Allen opened his eyes. _'At least it's half way gone. Hope no one notices.'_ As the teen was about to take a step, he heard a deep chuckle behind him and spun around.

'_Oh shit. Not him! And oh god, he's got a sexy laugh.'_ Allen's cheeks turned from pink to a light shade of red as he felt his pants get tight again. Quickly turning around, he stared forward and spoke shakily.

"Wha-what do you want?"

Kanda chuckled again, not missing the slight shiver that ran through his comrade when he did.

"A little excited Moyashi? You know, if you keep fantasizing about me all the time, someone might notice."

Looking over his shoulder, Allen's blush deepened at the sexy smirk on Kanda's face.

'_Fuck. Stop blushing, stop blushing…'_

"Like I'd fantasize about a jerk like you, baKanda!"

"Oh? Well then, mind telling me why you get an erection when I'm around and you think no one is paying attention?"

"Wha?! I-I do not! Name one time!"

Kanda's smirk grew as Allen turned around, confirming his theory right away.

"Well, there's now for one" Kanda pointed down to Allen's pants, causing the young man to squeak and cover himself. "And then during Mass this morning when Lavi dragged you along and made you sit next to me, the training halls yesterday and in the baths right afterwards, and-"

"I was not-"

"Not what?" Kanda strode forward till he was standing so close he could lean forward and touch the shorter teens erection. He heard Allen's breath catch in his throat and become uneven. "Not trying to get caught?" Reaching out, the swordsman grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled, causing them to crash into each other, as his free arm wrapped around the shorter teen's slim waist.

Allen gasped in surprised as Kanda grabbed him, but it soon turned into a moan as their bodies pressed flush against each other. He knew he should have pushed away, protected his pride and not moaned, not pressed tighter against the man in front of him, but he just didn't care anymore. Pride be damned, he'd never felt so good and he was not about to stop!

"Ka-Kanda.."

Kanda bit back the moan that came to his throat as he felt Allen's arousal press against him. No, he wouldn't voice how good this felt, he had pride! He had-

"Oh fuck!" the samurai gasped.

He had a sexy Moyashi with an erection, rolling his hips against him. Feeling himself growing hard from Allen's actions, he tightened his grip around the other's waist. Kanda snapped his hips forward, eliciting a strangled gasp from both exorcists as their tempo increased.

"Oh god, Yuu…. Ah!" Allen pressed his face against Kanda's shoulder as he clung to him in a desperate attempt to satisfy the desire clouding his mind.

The older teen felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of his first name. With a growl, he pinned Allen to him hard to still the thrusts that made him feel like he was flying.

"We shouldn't do this here, Moyashi. My room's right down the hall…"

Allen looked up, his face flushed and eyes clouded with lust and something else that Kanda couldn't quite place. Giving a small nod, he allowed himself to be led by the hand to Kanda's door and pulled into the room. Slamming the door behind them, Kanda pinned Allen against the door. Letting out a deep growl, he claimed the young teen's lips in a fierce kiss.

Kanda pulled back from the kiss with a smirk at the dazed expression on Allen's face. "Aren't you a dirty little Moyashi. How about I fuck you into this door till you scream and beg for more?"

Moaning, Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist holding onto the taller man's shoulders as he rolled his hips. Kissing the cursed teen, Kanda cupped his ass and ground against him harshly, panting and moaning from the burning pleasure coursing through his body.

**-Meanwhile-**

Komui wandered down the halls pouting. Reever had just kicked him out of the labs for attempting to create another Komurin. Walking past the exorcist quarters, he stopped when he heard a muffled cry coming from one of the rooms.

'_That sounded like Allen… in Kanda's room?! Shit! Don't tell me he finally snapped and is trying to kill him!'_ Grabbing the doorknob, Komui pushed on the door, only to have it not move. Fearing for the life of one of his exorcists, the madman rammed into the door, sending Kanda and Allen to the floor. Frozen in shock, Allen looked up from where he had landed straddling Kanda.

"K… Komui?!"

Looking down, Komui saw Kanda sprawled on the floor flushed with a blushing Allen on his lap, a fresh bite mark on the boy's neck.

"Komui, get the fuck out now or I'll slice you in half with Mugen!" Glaring at the unlucky scientist who had interrupted them, Kanda grabbed Allen's hips and started grinding against him. Komui blushed bright red as Allen threw his head back in pleasure, a throaty moan escaping his lips. Quickly closing the door, he made his way back to the science department intending to work until he no longer had the energy to remember what he'd just seen.

Komui's interruption was soon forgotten as Kanda grabbed Allen's white hair and pulled harshly, bringing the boy's neck to his mouth to viciously bite him once more. Yanking the ribbon off Allen's neck, the swordsman admired the angry red line that was left there by his brutality. Gasping, Allen made quick work of Kanda's shirt, ripping off a few buttons in his haste.

"Nn, Please Yuu! Please! Fuck me senseless!" Growling, Kanda ripped off Allen's vest and shirt, raking his nails over the exposed flesh. Trembling in anticipation, Allen unfastened Kanda's pants before slipping his hand under the teen's boxers. Letting a moan pass his lips, Kanda fisted the cursed teen's hair and shoved Allen's face to his aching arousal.

"Moyashi… suck."

Obeying without a moment's hesitation, Allen slid Kanda's pants and boxers off and brought his lips to the now free erection. Taking Kanda deep into his mouth, he ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft sucking hard as he relax his throat. The older exorcist whimpered at the wet heat engulfing him, tightening his grip on the boy's hair as he snapped his hips upward. Groaning, Allen felt the heat building up in his stomach as he deep throated Kanda, lightly running his teeth along the heated flesh.

"Ah! A-Allen!" Kanda cried out as he pulled Allen's head back, releasing on his face. Wiping the white substance off his cheek, Allen popped his fingers in his mouth with a smirk at the apologetic look he was getting.

"You didn't have to pull away, Yuu." Kanda felt his control snap as he growled, never having been this turned on in his life. Slamming Allen to the floor, Kanda yanked his pants off and threw them across the room. Gripping Allen tightly, the samurai pushed his fingers into Allen's mouth as he moaned. Swirling and sucking on the fingers, the teen coated them in a slick layer of saliva as he was stroked. Withdrawing his hand, Kanda pressed his finger against Allen's entrance and gently pressed in. Throwing his head back and hitting the floor, Allen's mouth dropped open as a pain filled pleasure washed over him. Quickly adding another, Kanda thrust his fingers in earning a pleasured yelp.

"Damn it, Yuu! Fuck me!" Pulling is fingers out, Kanda grabbed Allen's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he aligned himself. The cursed teen screamed as he was slammed into, digging his nails into the man's shoulders. Lifting Allen up, Kanda laid back down with the smaller teen now straddling him. Shakily raising himself up, Allen dropped down hard, screaming as his prostate was hit.

"Holy fuck, Yuu! YES!!" Scratching Kanda's sides hard enough to draw blood, Allen slammed himself down repeatedly, screaming every time his spot was hit. Feeling his orgasm about to come, Allen reached forward grabbing Kanda's hair and pulled.

"Hah, nh, Yuu. Say .. my name. Ah! Please! Ah, Yuu!"

"Ah, Allen! ALLEN!"

"YUU!!" Collapsing onto Kanda's chest spent, Allen gasped as he was rolled onto his back.

"I'm not done with you yet, Allen. Not until you scream so loud everyone can hear you." Kanda whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lob. Drawing back, the samurai snapped his hips forward, pounding into the body under him as hard and fast as he could. Screaming in pleasure, Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist as he felt himself harden again. Moaning and panting uncontrollable, Kanda wrapped one of his hands around the cursed teen's neck applying light pleasure. Fisting the older teen's hair harshly, Allen screamed at the top of his lungs as he came hard between them.

_"_**_YUU!!"_ **The sensation of his hair being pulled and Allen tightening around him while screaming his name pushed Kanda over the edge as he cried out his own release.

"ALLEN!" Dropping on top of the smaller teen, Kanda pulled out as they both laid there trying to catch their breaths. Making their way to the bed, the two exorcists curled up next to each other, smiling contently as sleep claimed them.

**-In the Science Department-**

Reever looked up from the paper work in front of him as he heard a scream.

"That sounded like Allen… but why would he be screaming Yuu? Ne, what do you think Komui? ……… Komui?"

Looking over at the supervisor, Reever saw him turn bright red and frantically work on the papers that covered his desk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Reever! I swear! I know nothing!!"

_**+The End+**_


End file.
